Fake
by Jeju12
Summary: Misaki was dumped by her now ex-fiance, Shintani Hinata. And it's just before she wants to introduce him to her family. Suddenly she met someone from the past who changed her life, no other than Usui. -maybe a little OOC-
1. Prolog

**Fake. By JesSoju**

**Sum: **Misaki was dumped by her now ex-fiance, Shintani Hinata. And it's just before she wants to introduce him to her family. Suddenly she met someone from the past who changed her life, no other than Usui and maybe a little OOC

Hi! This is my first eva fanfiction! Hope you enjoy my fanfiction ^^ sorry if it's not fluffy enough for you, **rated M for future chapter. **

Fake.

.

.

.

.

Friday, January 4th 20xx

To: Misaki

From: Hinata

Hey.. sorry but I don't love you anymore, so it's a goodbye for us.

-end of message-

Just by that, now Misaki doesn't know what should she do.

_Misaki's POV_

_Oh, crap! How I'm suppossed to tell mother?_

_*dug*_

_"_Ouch, sorry sir"

"Yes, are you ok?...wait, aren't you Misaki Ayuzawa?"

"Yes I am, how do you know...me."

"Long time no see Ayuzawa."

_Damn! Why should I meet this guy in this kind of situation?!_

_"_Yeah, long time no see, Usui Takumi.."

"Remember me?"

"Yes, I do remember you" _Please don't make me remember those days_

_-FlashBack-_

_Last day of 3rd grader in Sekia High School _

_"_Usui, I.. I.. like you since we are in Junior High, um.. would you be my boyfriend...?

"Sorry Ayuzawa.. but I only like you as my childhood friend.. and I already have Kaon.. so I can't accept you, but it's my pleasure that you wanted to confess to me."

"Okay than.. thanks.."

_Since then, Misaki changed into a tough woman who never really cares about her suroundings until she met Hinata. _

_-end of the Flashback-_

"Why are you here?"

"I just came back from England, and now I'm officialy a doctor" says Usui.

"Oh.. I see.. How's your love life?"

"I broke up with Kaon last year.. So yeah i'm single now. How's yours?"

_Hmm.. I think I can ask his help to be my fake fiance.. and maybe he would even fall for me? Argh! Forget it Misaki! _

"Cat got your tongue? Seems like you're lost in deep thoughts.."

"Sorry Usui,I'm just thinking about my fiance—my ex-Fiance..and i'm supposed to introduce him to my mother tomorrow.."

_Takumi POV_

As soon as I step my foot in Japan, I directly go to the way to Misaki's house.

And yeah, i met her.

As we talk, she says her ex-fiance dumped her just now, and she should introduce him tomorrow.. _I think I can help her..._

"I can be your fake fiance for a while."

"Really?! Thanks a lot Usui! I lo... Err sorry I mean I thank you alot..."

Since then, their love life changed forever.

So how was it? Well it's still just an epilouge, so be patient kk? ^^

Review please? Thankss!

JesSoju.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! How was the prolog? I realize there's some wrong spelling in the story, sorry for that^^ and here goes the 1st Chapter!

.

_Misaki POV_

"Thanks a lot Usui!"

"But.. there are 4 conditions you'll have to agree" says Usui.

"What is it? I'll try to do it, please!"

"First. This is just a fake engagement, don't think it's real. 2nd this is a win-win solutions, so you'll help me and I'll help you I'll explain this to you later. And the last conditions, don't ever fall for me again"

"Whaa.." _Did he mention to not fall for him? Damn! He even knows I like here in High School! He's even my first love! Even when I'm with Hinata, sometimes I miss him.. /sigh/ but now, what's important is that he wanted to help._

"Okay I agree with those conditions. But you'll have to agree to keep this as a secret between us."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Great, I'll expect you in our old usual cafe at 11 am."

"I'll meet you at 11 am. See you there, my-fake-fiance-to-be. Anyway, as a seal to our deal, I'll kiss you."

Suddenly he kisses me. At first I thought he'll do a chaste kiss, but I don't know why but it's getting deeper and deeper..

And of course, I pulled back slowly. Trying to not hurt his feelings by myself rejecting his kiss.

"Umm.. sorry that was too much"

"Okay sorry. See ya,darling."

_Gosh, he even put that smirk on urgh. Then, let's call it a day.._

_-The Next Morning- _

"Why isn't he showing up already?"

Suddenly the cafe doors open

"Hey Misaki _Darling. _As expected from the Prez, You did come before me."

"Okay Enough, my parents will soon come from Sapporo to here, this cafe, you better get ready."

"I am ready. Anyway, how's your father?"

"...he passed away after we graduated.."

"Oh I see.. his condition become worse?"

_Fyi, my father is dead. Just 3 months after I finally met him after he's gone for a few years. he keeps throwing up his food and then the doctor said he's very ill, it's because of he's old drinking habit. And just a year ago he passed away.._

"Yeah.. his condition become worse and he died a year ago.."

"Sorry for that."

"It's ok no problem."

"Anyway, for the second rule..."

Suddenly I hear the door opens and I see familiar face, yes my mother, Minako and my dear sister, Suzuna.

"Misaki! Ah long time no see honey!"

"Hi mother! Ah I miss you so much!"

"So is this your fiance?.. ah, you're takumi!"

"Yes, indeed I am. Nice to meet you Mrs. Minako. And Suzuna too."

"Yeah" as Suzuna says with flat voice

"Wow, I don't expect you to get such a man Misa.."

"Uh.. yeah. Yeah mom right."

"Are you ok misaki?"

"Yes I am, anyway let's go somewhere since you're here."

"Sorry Misaki, we need to go home as soon as we can because Suzuna has final test tomorrow.. sorry Misaki, but it's a pleasure to meet Takumi. I am expecting much from you, Takumi"

"Yes thanks , then, have a save trip back home."

.

I decided to walk my mom to the nearest station and say goodbye to her, as she looks smaller and smaller in my vision, Takumi wishper me Something

"Hasn't forget the 2nd rule yet right?" He said

"Yes I haven't. So, how could I help you?"_ I hope this is not going to be weird.._

_._

_._

And yep, this is the end of the first chapter. Sorry for the long wait since i'm so busy in real life and forgot about ffn, but i'm not so sure how things will end too kk

Please expect much from this story^^

_**JeJu**_.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello guys! Thanks for the review and I realize that my chapter was really short T.T i'll try to write longer next time!**

**And sorry for the super late update last time T.T i noticed that actually you were hoping for a longer chapter since it's been months since the prolog.. once again super sorry! **

**Ok, now let's see how things will Unfold~**

.

.

.

.

Misaki's POV

_I hope this is not going to be weird..._

"So here's the deal, I wanted you, to be my maid, My only maid. Serve me when I got home, do whatever I ask you to do, and last, stay at my apartment." He said

_WTH? Stays at his apartment and I should become his slave? Is he out from his mind or something? But he's helping me.. after I can find Hinata and ask him for his sudden leave, I can explain everything to mom and escape from Takumi..._

"Okay, I agree with that, as long as you don't ask me to do anything weird, I'm fine with staying there, my apartement's rent will finish soon anyway.."

"Than, that's the deal, you are going to sign this contract between us." He take out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and smirk

_Is this even necesarry? I'll just sign it anyway_

"Done. What now, Usui Ta—" as i talked, he grabbed my wrist and start to run

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

_Takumi's POV_

"Than, that's the deal, you are going to sign this contract between us." As i said while i'm taking the paper and pen from my pocket

_*smirk* _

_ha, she doesn't even read it and sign it directly hahaha. _

_As soon as she finished signing, i grab her wirst and run with her_

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She said

"What do you expect me to do, Maid-sama?"

"Err.. I.. don't..." she said when her face suddenly changed and she stopped

"Why? I asked her as I look around to see what happened

"It's Hinata there. Hugging a woman.. but i can't see who's the woman there.."she said as she pointed to the shop near where we're standing

_I saw someone there. Misaki is pointing at a man and a woman. and I can see the woman is Sakura. Misaki's bestfriend. Should I tell her? Or no?_

_"_Are you going to see him?"

"I don't know.. ah whatever I don't care about him anymore, let's just go, I don't wanna see him." She said

" you sure don't want to know who's the girl?"

With blocking her ear she said "Nonononono I don't."

Then I saw That man, Hinata is Turning his face to our place

"Ah.. he's looking this way.. I don't want him to see me, duh What should I do" as Misaki said, a bit trembling

As soon as I noticed Misaki trembling, I backhugged Misaki so Hinata can't see her

"Hey! What are you doing again? first you pulled me then now?!"

"Shh, i am helping you now"

"Huh..? Oh.. He's gone?" As she said while I let her go from the Hug

"Yes, What? You want more? Then here I'll hug you Maid-sama"

_Haha teasing her is so much fun_

"You idiot! I don't want and don't call me maid wherever you like it!"

"Okay okay, now let's go again!"

"Exactly, where are you going to?"

"To your house of course, I am sending you home since you're moving out tomorrow."

"Wait, WHAT?! Tomorrow?! Couldn't you give me some time? It'll be a waste of money if I move now"

"Fine. As you wish. But the deadline you gotta move to my house is by this week. You gotta start moving some things from tomorrow so I am still sending you home"

"I can go home myself! I'm not a child! I better go now, thanks for today, Takumi."

"Your Welcome, Misaki. Ah yes before you go,"

"Hmm?"

I plant a kiss on her lips, just a gentle pure kiss.

"What the—in such place you—"

"Shhh.. You need to obey me, I'm your master starting today okay?" I said as I put my finger infront of her lips

"...whatever, goodbye, see you tomorrow Takumi."

_See you tomorrow, my beloved maid._

.

.

**Well, that's the end of the 2nd Chapter! Sorry if this is another short storyT.T this is my first time writing in chapters and not oneshot sorryT.T**

**Anyway, please look forward for the upcoming chapter! **

_**Jeju**_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hii~ Did you enjoy the latest chapters? Thanks for the review guys, I appriciate your reviews^^. Thanks for helping me to be a better writter. I'll try my best! So let's look how this story will go!**

**.**

**.**

_Misaki's POV_

_The sun shines through my bedroom's window. It's 7 in the morning. I don't usually get up so early in holidays but, Today is the last day I am going to be in my little bedroom here._

_Today is the day when I should move to his house.. 6 days ago I started to move my things to his Apartment. I don't expect to see such a big Apartment when he leaves Alone! Even though he can pay it but wasn't it a waste of place? Well at least there's going to be 2 person living there starting today.. _

_*__**Flashback**__*_

"Is this the Apartment? Galaxy Apartment? He lives in this apartment? How rich is he now?" _This is the first time I have been here. Takumi decided to rent for a truck yesterday to move my things intead of me bringing them today. I look at the building, it was a luxirous building rented by celebrities and such. Then I realize I have been standing for too long, so I go Inside and go to the 27th Floor to find room number 2704 as his note he gave me through the truck driver yesterday said._

_He must be so rich by now huh.. leaving in such a busy street in this fancy apartment.. _

_-ding dong-_

Someone opened the door, and it's Takumi of course.

"Misaki? Come inside." Takumi said

"Okay.."

I was amazed with his apartment, it's neat and clean. Big enough for 4 or 5 people to live here, But I don't spot any other person here except me and Takumi himself

"So Misaki, how was my apartment?"

"It's good.. so fancy, is being a doctor really make you this rich..? It's going to be hard to clean all of this.."

"Well enough about it. Now, Is all your important things here already?"

"Yes.. the only thing wasn't here is just a couple of my clothes..."

"Good. Now what should we do Misa-chan?"

"W-w-what do you want to do?" _I said nervously _

_He started to walking closer to me, and I took a step backward everytime he walk closer but then, I was already in the corner. I can't escape.._

_He started pinning me in the wall_

"Is this what you want Misa?" _He said with a smirk on his face _

"N-No! Go away Perverted Alien!" _I push him away as I said that_

_He got up fastly and started to kiss me while pinning me in the wall_

_He's kissing me so passionately, at first, I don't respond to it.. but slowly I responded back the kiss.. and his tongue asked for an etrance to my mouth so I granted his wish..._

_Our tongues are dancing in each others' mouth. Licking and Exploring every single inch of each others' mouth.._

_Things were getting hot. I broke the kiss to breathe, I was panting so hard. _

_I never knew he is a great kisser.._

"Do you want to continue Maid-sama?" _He said in a seducing way_

"N-no! You don't need anything more right? I better leave s-soon. E-excuse me."_ I said while running to his door and opened it in a rush without looking back to him_

_Damn.. he was really a great kisser..._

_***end of Flashback* **_

_Ah anyway, I have to call mom and tell her that I'm moving with Takumi starting today, I still haven't tell her.._

*beep* *beep*

"Ah, Hello Misaki! How are you? Did something happen? Why did you call suddenly?"

"Oh hi mom, yeah I just want to tell you that I am moving to Takumi's apartment from now on."

"What a good news! You have to start planning your wedding so living together is a great idea!"

"Oh yeah, wedding plan.."

"Don't tell me you are engaged yet you didn't plan a single thing yet?"

"Nonono, we started planning already.. don't worry.. ok mom I have to go now, love you mom."

"Love you-"

_Oh my God. I totally forgot about that! Mom thinks we are getting married!_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: Phew! How was that? Is that good? Sorry for the suuupperrr late update! Lately I was super busy because of exam, and yeah! I got another 2 weeks of Holidays! RnR please! I would really appriciate your critics! And yeah things were getting hot lmao**

**Xoxo,**

**Jeju.**


End file.
